achan
by chinew
Summary: this is an ranma and akane fanfiction.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Who are you? Who am I? I always ask myself that but never get the answer Every night I always have nightmare of my child hood I would be running in the woods. Its dark, I hear sirens and dogs barking.there's a boy running with me, with jet-black hear braided in a ponytail. I can never see his face. It was always cover by the shadows of the night. We would run and run until we couldn't run anymore.that's when we would split up. Before he went I would ask him: "So were are you going to go now?" "I don't know," he replied, "anywhere I guess, as long as I don't see them. You?" "Same." "Well I guess we should go before they find us." He turns to go. "Wait!" "Huh?" I took his arm and made a mark in the shape of the letter A. "So that I'll know it's you when I meet you again." He gave me a smile. "Think you A-chan I wont forget you." "There they are! Get them!" "Damn they found us!" That's when I would wake up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Akane." "What is it Kasumi?" "Can you clean the attic for me?" "Sure."  
  
"Wow it's so dark in here." Akane turn on the light. There's her family sword, book's, folder, shelf, boxes, and other things.  
  
"Let's see. what's this?" Akane took out a bluish-black book. "Hum. I saw mother with it once when I was little. I always wonder what it was." She opened the book and read 'Journal of Kimeko Tendo' written in her mother handwriting. "It was mom's journal, I see." She turned the page and read:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
  
  
  
  
Today I was married to Soun Tendo the man I love. I first saw him when he wanted to become one of my father students. My father let him of course, people say that he's mean and have a hot temper but they don't know him at all he's really nice to people if they don't piss him off. Well anyways back to the marriage. It was so nice we had a beautiful wedding. I wore a white kimono with a cherry blossom tree on it. Soun wore a white outfit, he look so handsome in it. He looked like a god with his short hair. (Yes, Soun had short hair back then) Oh it was a wonderful day. Well got to go now so write to you later.  
  
Love, Kimeko Tendo  
  
"I think I should stop reading now." Akane put the book away and stared to clean the attic.  
  
"Akane, dinner is ready." "Ok I'll be right down."  
  
"Ranma eat Shampoo's cooking not spatula girls." "Ran-chan is going to eat mine not yours!" "No he eats Shampoos!" "Why you!" "You wanna fight!" "Your on." 'When well this ever stops.' Akane think as she sat down at the table. 'I don't fell like eating today.' "Kasumi I'll be in my room if any one wants me." Akane said as she got up and stared walking out of the living room. "Don't you want to eat Akane?" "No I don't fell hungry today." With that Akane walked to her room. 'What's up with her?' Ranma thought as he ate his dinner. "Ranma-kun what did you do to Akane?!!!!!!!!" Soun said as he went to his demon face mode. "Aaahhhhhhhhh" "I did nothing I swear!"  
  
'What time is it?' Akane look at the clock and it said 10 pm. 'Why can't I go to sleep?' Akane got out of bed and went to the attic. 'What am I doing here?!' She stops at a table and pick up a book. 'Moms journal.' She open it to a page in the book and stared to read.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today me and Soun just found out that I'm pregnant. We were so happy; when I told mom and dad they were so happy to find out that they were going to be grandparents. We deicide that if it were a boy we would call him Kenshin after my grandfather and if it was a girl then we'll call her Kasumi after my best friend that just pass away. I hope it's a girl because I want to have a little girl. That's all of today's news so I'll talk to you later bye-bye.  
  
Love, Kimeko Tendo  
  
Akane skipped a few page and read:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today I had my first baby. It was a girl I was so over joy when I held her in my arms. She was so little she has brown hear just like me and she has her father eyes. Soun was crying his eyes out when he held her. We named her Kasumi; it fit her the way she would look up at us and smiled. It brought joy to my eyes.  
  
Love, Kimeko Tendo  
  
She skipped a few more pages.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
We had a little girl again we named her Nabiki after Soun's sister. I found out that Soun use to have a little sister name Nabiki but she died at the age of 7. A drunk driver hit her when she was running to the park. I felt really bad when I ask him who Nabiki is when he suggested that name. When he told me about it he had that far away look in his eyes and you can see the sadness in them. When I saw this it made my heart break. Nabiki had my hear color and my eye's. She has Souns face. Kasumi was playing with her, she was smiling.  
  
Kimeko Tendo  
  
Akane skipped a few more pages  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Akane is growing up so fast; she's now 4 years old it's only been two year ago when Soun and me found her. She's has my look and Souns long hear. If you look closely you can see the dark blue high light. It makes her look so cute when she smile, it's like the sun's ray of light. I just hope that I don't have to tell her the truth yet, I'm afraid that she'll change when I tell her I just hope that when I do she won't hate me for not being her mother.  
  
Love, Kimeko Tendo  
  
"What." Akane turn the page back a few time's.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today after me and Soun drop off Kasumi and Nabiki at school we found a little girl lying unconscious in the rain by the bridge. The poor thing was soaking wet. We toke her home with us. She woke up 2 hours after we got her change and put her in bed. We ask her were she lived but she just say that she doesn't know. We ask her, her name and she told us that it was Akane. After asking her some question we came to a concussion that she have amnesia. I decide that she would be living with us for now on. The only thing unusual about Akane is that when she woke up she had golden eyes but now she has brown eyes. Sometime when I'm looking at her closely, her eyes would change to gold then went back to brown. When Kasumi and Nabiki came home I told them that they had a new sister. They were confuse at first but after meeting with Akane they loved her because of the way she talked to them and play with them. Some how with Akane here it brightens the house more than before I can't understand why but I just know it. Well go to go now have to go to sleep.  
  
Love, Kimeko Tendo  
  
"So it's true. They were right."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A little girl is playing in the sand box. She has a light green/blue dress. Short hair and it looks like she's trying to make something.  
  
We see three boys walk up to her. The middle boy has brown hair and the boy to the right have blue hair, the one to the left have golden-haired. They went up to the little girl and kick what she was making.  
  
"Hey! That's my sand castle that you just kick!" "Shut up!" "Yea!" "You don't belong here!" "You don't even have a parent!" "Yes I do, and their name's are Kimeko and Soun Tendo." "Yea right my mom told me that they found you and raise you out of petty." "Your wrong!" "Think what you want. Come on guys lets go. She's not worth our time."  
  
The three boy's left. The little girl went home.  
  
The little girl walked in to the kitchen. There's a woman with brown hair. She has it in a bun. The women have a brow dress on. It looks like the woman is cooking.  
  
"Akane-chan where have you been?" "At the park okasan." "Next time you go tell me so I won't worry so much." "Hai."  
  
"Okasan?" "Hai, Akane-chan?" "Am I your real daughter?" The woman looked shock for a sec but quickly recover. "Of course you are. Who ever gave you that idea?" Akane's faces brighten up. "No one, okasan."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
This is my first fanfiction so tell me how u like it and pleas review. At less 5 or no more stories. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
'Were am I?' "She's finally awake! Some one calls Commander Ikari!" 'Dr. Hess?' I look to my right as the door open and a man came running in. He has brown hair and look like he's in his 30th. He then walk up to a tube that is holding a young girl. The girls have her eyes open. They were the color of bright blue. And hair that is as black as the night but have shine of blue in it. 'That girl, she looks.' "Hello their Ayanami Rei." "like me."  
  
*Beep.beep.beep*  
  
"What was that dream?"  
  
************** End of Chapter 2  
  
Sorry it had to be so short. But I didn't know what else to write next. Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen next. Think You 


End file.
